


The Derring-do of Damien Thorndyke

by Zarvox



Category: Hanna-Barbera, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anthill Mob, Drink Wilkins Coffee, F/M, Great War, Hooded Claw - Freeform, OC, Penelope - Freeform, Romance, Somme, Unlike the Anthill Mob my OC does not Screw Around, World War I, pitstop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarvox/pseuds/Zarvox
Summary: Penelope's in trouble again thanks to that villain of Villains, the Hooded Claw! Somebody steps in to save her... and it isn't the Anthill Mob. What happens when he gets in the picture? Read and find out in... the Derring-do of Damien Thorndyke!
Relationships: Penelope Pitstop/original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny day, perfect for a drive, and Damien Thorndyke was doing just that in his black Rolls-Royce… and he was going nice and slow until he heard a cry for help. Now, he drove with lightning speed towards its source. When he got there, he jumped out of the car and ran into what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, where a particularly devious-looking man was cackling alongside two burly men.

"Screaming will get you no-"

BOOM! Damien broke the door down. "Show's over, carpetbagger!" Damien shouted.

"Get him, boys," the man said with a laugh.

"Right, Claw."

Now, it was Damien's turn to cackle. He grinned as the two men lunged at him. "Aw, come on!" Damien said, sidestepping and causing the two to crash into each other. He grabbed a metal pipe and held it like a baseball bat, clubbing the head of one unfortunate Bully Brother and the knees of the other. He was just about to work the other man over when the man cringed. "Alright, enough already!" he cried. That was when seven other men showed up.

Damien handed the pipe to one of them. "Would you fellas make sure this guy doesn't go anywhere, please? This might take a few minutes."

Damien began to work on untying the complicated knots wrapping the lady up, singing to himself a rendition of "Pack up your Troubles in your Old Kit Bag."

"Woah… alright," he muttered as the woman started to fall like a sack of potatoes. He caught her and gently cradled her in his arms. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you out of here."

"Where are you takin' her?" one of the men asked, laughing maniacally.

"To my place just outside of town, ten miles east of here.". Damien gently placed her in the backseat of his car, driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope groaned weakly as she woke up, her eyes opening slowly.

"Take it easy, honey," said a gentle voice. "You've been through a lot."

She sighed as she felt a cool rag being pressed against her forehead, seeing the voice's source as her vision came into focus. He was black-haired and blue-eyed, and had a gentle smile.

"My name's Damien," he said softly. "I heard you shouting and just had to stop."

She gasped weakly. "I…" she managed to whisper, "I…"

"Shhh…" Damien whispered softly, "just relax.". He reassuringly held her dainty hand. "He's gone… you're safe."

She squeezed his hand and managed a weak smile. "Thank… you," she whispered, groaning in pain and clutching her head. She saw her helmet was on the bedside table. "How… how long was I…"

Damien sighed. "Sweetheart, you were out cold for two days," he said gently.

"Oh my stars…"

"Hey… ain't you Penelope Pitstop?"

She nodded.

"Your family's huge! Oil magnates and philanthropists, I hear. We Thorndykes, meanwhile, are steel men."

"I've heard of you," Penelope said weakly. "Thorndyke Bridge in Colorado, right?"

Damien nodded.

"Where… where am I?"

"At my house just outside of Atlanta, and it's three in the afternoon."

"My uncle Sylvester's gonna… love you for this…"

"I imagine so," Damien chuckled.

As she got up, Penelope gasped, pressing her hand to her forehead.

"Take it slow," said Damien softly.

She sat for a while, waiting for her headache to subside.

"You'd… best stay here and recover, Miss Pitstop."

She smiled. "Oh… call me Penelope," she said gently

"Delighted to meet you, Penelope," Damien said softly, gently taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"Oh…" Penelope said shyly, blushing as she pressed her other hand against her cheek. "G… Goodness, I…"

"I've got books a-plenty," said Damien, "and enough food. There's a view of the city and a small pine grove out back. Bear in mind this is a sizeable mansion. Being in business has its perks. Meanwhile, you need to relax, so… let me know if you need anything."

Penelope hadn't been in many beds this comfortable. It was a feather bed, and very soft. She laid back down, relaxing. Her head was feeling better now, and she smiled. This Damien seemed so kind, just like her uncle. Kind and _rich!_ She closed her eyes and hummed softly. Here, she might be able to actually sleep… without fear of being kidnapped. So that was what she decided to do.


	3. Chapter 3

It was three in the morning and Damien had been having a rather nice dream when a shrill cry awoke him. He grabbed his revolver and raced toward its source. He looked around, but only saw Penelope sitting bolt upright with an expression of sheer terror on her face.

“I know that look,” he said softly. “I’ve had it myself. You had a nightmare, didn’t you?”

Penelope nodded. “The… the Hooded Claw… he… was pointin’ a gun at me and… you got between us and he… he _killed_ you!”

“Hooded Claw?”

“He’s been kidnapping me for… since my parents…” she let out a whimper. “Will you… stay with… me?”

Damien nodded and sat next to her, holding her shaking form gently as she cried.

“It… it felt so real!” She sobbed.

“I know, sweetheart,” he whispered, gently stroking her hair. “I’m here… I’ll hold you.”

Penelope smiled through her tears. “Thank you.”

That was when he started to sing very softly.

“O Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen and down the mountainside.  
The summer's gone and all the roses falling.  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide.

But come ye back when summer's in the meadow,  
Or all the valley's hushed and white with snow.  
'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow.  
O Danny Boy, O Danny Boy, I love you so…”

“That…” Penelope sniffled. “That was beautiful…”

Damien gently laid Penelope down, covering her up. He gently stroked her hair and smiled. “Go to sleep” he whispered. “I’ll protect you…”

“I…”

“Shhh… Penelope…” he whispered. “Shhh…”

A few moments later, her frame went limp as she let out a contented hum. Penelope had fallen asleep.

The next morning, a grinning Sylvester Sneekly had just slipped into his disguise as the nefarious Hooded Claw. “Ooh, she’s had it this time,” he chucked triumphantly. He was in an abandoned train station. “Nothing’s going to stop me now! Boys! Fire up the locomotive!”

“Right, Claw.”

“Let Us go, you evil schmuck!” Tied to a nearby support beam was the Anthill Mob.

“What?” Said the Claw, “so you can save your precious little Penelope? I think not.”

He hopped in the trim and sped off. “Goodbye forever, Penelope Pitstop!!” He shouted, cackling.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope Pitstop had been tied to this railroad track for two hours. Where was the Anthill Mob? As a matter of fact, where was the _train_? Was the Hooded Claw going to let her die of exposure? She sighed. That was when she discovered the bumbling Bully Brothers hadn’t tied her _to_ the track at all. Oh, she was tied up… just not as much as her dastardly foe had liked. She rolled onto her stomach, crawling her way towards the cool grass. “That’s done,” she said to herself. That was when the train arrived. By this time, Penelope was hopping towards what she hoped was town, or at least help.

The train screeched to a halt.

“Hey!” A man called out. “Cow on the track?”

“Great balls of fire!” Penelope exclaimed. “It’s Damien!”

“Blast!” The Hooded Claw cried. “You idiots forgot to tie her to the track?!”

Damien walked over to Penelope as the Claw shouted at his underlings. “You look fit to be tied,” he said, whipping out his pocketknife and cutting the ropes.

“Why doesn’t he just… I don’t know, shoot me?” She wondered.

“Good idea, Pitstop!” The Claw sneered as he walked towards her, drawing a pistol.

“ _Oh no you don’t, old-timer!”_ Damien thundered, jumping between the two.

Meanwhile, the Anthill Mob faced their own problems. Pockets had just produced a minuscule buzzsaw and was trying to cut through the rope. He eventually succeeded, freeing them.

“Now,” said Clyde, “where’s Penelope?”

“Duh, maybe she’s been run over?” Dum-dum suggested?

“Poor Penelope,” laughed Yak-yak, “all that’s missing is the syrup!”

They piled into Chug-a-boom. “Penelope is no pancake!” Clyde said defiantly. “Let’s go!”

“Nice shot, Claw.”

Penelope was fretting over a now wounded Damien as the Bully Brothers looked on.

“Why!” The Hooded Claw wailed. “Why can’t something just go right?! Blast you, Penelope Pitstop! Blast you and that… that…”

“Damien Thorndyke,” said Zippy, rushing over to him. “Penelope told us about you! Nice to meetcha!”

“He took a bullet for you?” Sobbed Softy.

Penelope was flabbergasted. He _had_! Yes it was a minor wound to the collarbone but still!

Damien grimaced painfully as they drove to the hospital. When they got there, the doctor managed to quickly fix the problem.

Penelope smiled as she sat next to Damien. “No one’s ever done that for me,” she said softly.

“I can’t just let you die,” said Damien. “Then the world wouldn’t be as beautiful. It wouldn’t have you in it.”

Penelope smiled gently. “Oh darlin’ aren’t you just the sweetest?” She gushed.

“Only to you… and when I’m better, I’d like to take you somewhere nice. Just us… and _no Hooded Claw.”_

“Yes,” she said softly. “Yes, I’d like that. Please… get well soon.”

Penelope smiled and planted a gentle kiss on Damien’s cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Damien smiled as the door to the Pitstop house opened. “I went and bought these for you,” he said.

Penelope gasped softly. “Flowers?” She said, genuinely surprised. “For me? Oh, I do declare!”

Damien chuckled. “Only for you, darlin’,” he purred.

When they got to a small park, Damien unpacked their food and they sat down.

“Damien, I… I have to tell you. “

“Hmmm?”

“I… love’s not… easy for me.”

“Oh?” Damien cocked his head.

“I wear my heart on my sleeve… and I’ve loved before… but I got my heart broken.”

“Who is this idiot?”

“I loved him… but _he_ only loved my money.”

“That’s… oh honey…”

“He… he acted sweet but…” her voice thickened.

Damien gently took Penelope’s hand. “Don’t cry, Penelope,” he said softly, “Please don’t cry.”

She hung her head. “He… he broke my heart.”

Damien gently wiped her tears. “I don’t need your money,” he said gently. “I need your happiness. I need to see your smile. I… I need _you.”_

Before Penelope knew what she was doing, she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Damien and kissed him.

Damien returned the kiss deeply and gently, running his hands through her hair.

“Oh, you noble…” she started planting little kisses on his cheek, “dashing… valiant… chivalrous…”

Damien kissed her ear softly and whispered sweet nothings in French, causing her to shudder in bliss.

“Where did you learn…”

“Hey Penelope. Haven’t seen the Hooded Claw anywhere and…”. Clyde, who had been watching for the Hooded Claw with the Anthill Mob, cleared his throat. “Hello! What has gotten _into_ her, fellas?”

“Uh…” Softy said thickly, “Penelope?”

By this time, the two were talking about how their families had made their money.

“Uh, Penelope!” Clyde called out, waving his arms. “We’re right here! Hello!!”

“Damien, sugar” Penelope said sweetly, “have you seen the Hooded Claw?”

“No… but Clyde’s trying to get your attention.”

Penelope smiled softly. “Yes?”

“There’s no Hooded Claw here,” said Clyde, “but why do ya have to ignore us?”

“Oh… sorry.”

“It’s alright, it’s just a little strange.”

Penelope smiled at Damien, sighing dreamily as she watched him casually lean against a tree. “It’s Damien,” she said happily. “Oh fellas…” She sighed again, placing a hand on her chest. “He’s stolen my little ol’ heart.”

Damien, meanwhile, was driving home after having dropped Penelope off at her house. He went into his bedroom and sighed. He wondered to himself why he was putting himself in harm’s way for this poor girl. Was it just for that kiss? No… he liked her a great deal. He was elated when she smiled at him, and when she cried, he could feel a piece of his soul die. They’d known each other for a decent while, and… then he realized it. It hit him like a freight train.

He… _loved_ her.


	6. Chapter 6

“You really like her, don’t you , old sport?”

Damien was currently drinking wine with Sylvester Sneekly that had been smuggled into the county from France.

Damien smiled. “She’s always on my mind,” he admitted. “She’s why I work as hard as I do running my business.”

“Please keep seeing her!” Sylvester said eagerly. “Ever since you met her she’s been so happy!”

“I’m gonna kill that Hooded Claw.”

Sylvester’s blood ran cold. “K- kill him…?”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t you ? She’s your niece! Believe me, I know a thing or two about killing. I fought at the Somme.”

Sylvester thought he was going to faint. “Well… you see… I hired the Anthill Mob to keep her safe so… don’t worry too much.”

The Anthill Mob walked in a few moments later. “Goin’ out for a bit, boss,” said Clyde.

“Mind if I tag along?” Damien asked.

“Sure. Ordinarily we’d take Chugaboom but… let’s take the Bulletproof Bomb.”

They hopped in and sped off. “So… I hear Penelope’s sick.”

“It’s the influenza,” said Zippy. “Had it since yesterday but she’s getting better.”

“That’s good at least. But that’s not why I’m here.”

“So… why?” Softy wailed.

“Guys…” Damien took a deep breath. “I’m in love with Penelope.”

_SCREEEEECH_!!

“WHAT?!” The mob cried in unison.

“Penelope,” said Damien, “I love her.”

“If you break her heart like the last guy,” laughed Yak-yak, “no one’s ever gonna find your body!”

“Duh, that means we’ll whack ya!” said Dum-Dum.

“Oh brother…” Clyde groaned. “Yeah just… don’t hurt her or, ah… _we’ll_ hurt _you_.”

When they returned to the house, Damien smiled as he saw Penelope lying on the sofa in the foyer.

“Come sit with me?” She asked hopefully.

Damien sat down, and Penelope placed her dainty feet in his lap.

Damien gently started massaging them.

“Oh, sugar,” Penelope moaned, closing her eyes. “Ooh, that feels heavenly.”

He kissed her toes and smiled.

Penelope sighed softly. She adored being pampered.

“I need to tell you something,” Damien said softly.

“Mmm?”

Damien planted a kiss on Penelope’s foot and moved to her head, stroking her hair. He looked into her eyes. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Penelope.”

Penelope hummed happily. “I… I love you too, honey,” she said happily. “You’re so kind, and gentle, and sweet. You’ve been saving me time and again, not expecting anything in return, and I… love you.”

Damien kissed her forehead and smiled, heading out the door with a wave.

“You will see me again when I’m better, won’t you?”

Damien smiled. “Course I will, honey,” he replied tenderly, “count on it.” He then left, heading home in a fantastic mood. Damien and Penelope were now officially courting.


	7. Chapter 7

“I never thought I’d be playing host to a war hero!”

Damien Thorndyke was now in the Hooded Claw’s clutches. “You won’t get away with this! Why you don’t even live up to your name!”

“Explain.”

“No hood, no claw.”

“Shut up! Shut up and _fly away_ , Thorndyke! I’m sending you on a one way balloon trip… and the wind is picking your destination!”

“Laugh while you can, Hooded Claw!”

He gasped. “Blast! But no matter. Two for the price of one, eh Pitstop?”

Penelope gasped as one of the Bully Brothers grabbed her.

That was when the Anthill Mob showed up.

“Hang in there Penelope!” Clyde cried as Zippy quickly untied Damien.

“Thanks. Now to…”

BANG!!

Penelope let out a Yelp and fell facedown to the ground.

Damien ran over and gently turned Penelope over, cradling her in his arms. “Hang in there, honey,” he said softly.

“Damien…” she said weakly. “I… I… love…”

“No, stay with me!” He shook her gently. “Penelope look at me!”

The Anthill Mob started ganging up on the claw.

“I… I’m sorry.” She gasped as she cupped his cheek in his hand. “I was gonna… be your wife wasn’t I?”

“You still can, Penelope; just… hey…”. Her eyes had started to close. “Stay awake, honey!”

“I… I… love…”. She gasped again and let out a sigh.

“Penelope?” Damien watched in horror as her breathing stopped. “Penelope!” he cried as he shook her now still body.

“Well look at that!” Yak-yak laughed. “He’s killed Penelope!”

“Penelope…” Damien sobbed. He found himself in his bed, lying facedown and clutching his wet pillow. “Penelope! Don’t go!” He groaned as he snapped out of his trance. It was now nine in the morning. He got dressed in a gray three piece suit and combed his hair. Hearing a knock at his door, he opened it.

Penelope, who was in fact very much alive, was standing on the threshold. “Good morning sugar,” she said affectionately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Thank God,” Damien replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I… had a nightmare. You died in my arms.”

Penelope smiled. God, Damien loved when she did that.

“No one’s gonna kill me, honey,” she said softly. “Not with you around. Did you remember tonight?”

“That charity ball for the Pitstop Foundation? How could I forget, especially since you’re my date?”

Penelope giggled softly. “This ain’t ladylike of me but… I want you to teach me how to fight.”

Damien smiled. “Thought you’d never ask!” He said. “Come in, I’ll show you how to give the ol’ Hooded Claw…”. He chuckled, “the ol’ what-for.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was the night of the charity ball, and Damien was in full dress, while Penelope was wearing a dark red dress and matching open toed shoes. She’d just opened the ball, and was now dancing a waltz.

“Keep an eye out for the Hooded Claw,” Damien muttered. “He could be anywhere.”

“Oh honey,” Penelope said excitedly, “Tonight’s supposed to be fun. Tonight I’m going to dance and dance, even if it’s with the Hooded Claw himself!”

Damien smiled. God, he loved seeing Penelope happy like this.

Meanwhile, Sylvester Sneekly was watching the pair. He considered changing into the Hooded Claw… but he couldn’t grab Penelope up in front of these people, and frankly, he was scared to death of Damien. He decided to forgo his evil plan, focusing instead on playing guardian. He danced with a lovely brunette and waited to see what Damien would do.

“No sign of the Claw,” Clyde said when Damien and Penelope sat down.

“Damien must scare the guy,” Zippy replied.

“Being a war hero must be great,” softy wept.

“Oh it is,” said Damien, “especially the flashbacks and nightmares! Why just three nights ago I tore through my house with a gun ‘cause I thought a tomcat yowlin’ on the fence was a German!”

“Right…” said Clyde, “forget what he said.”

Penelope smiled gently. “Can’t we talk about nicer things darling?”

Damien smiled back. He chuckled softly, cupping Penelope’s face in his hand. “How about the announcement I plan to make?”

Penelope gasped. “Gracious!” She exclaimed, “I almost forgot!” She walked to the stage and cleared her throat.

The dancing stopped.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” she said, “this has been a wonderful evening, and it’s not over yet. However, there is something I need to say. It’s my pleasure to introduce to you all a man who we should all admire, a hero of the Great War and a giant in our community, and owner of Thorndyke Steel. Ladies and gentlemen, Sergeant First Class Damien Thorndyke.”

Damien walked to the stage and smiled, waving. “Firstly,” he said, “it’s a pleasure to be here. It’s also a pleasure to present this check for five million dollars to the Pitstop Foundation, in support of their efforts to assist those less fortunate than we. Now, I have one other thing to say.”

The crowd cheered.

Penelope had been expecting this. She thanked him and smiled. But she _hadn’t_ been expecting Damien’s second announcement.

He turned to her and smiled. “Penelope,” he said. These fine people may not know it, but we’ve been together for half a year. During that time, I discovered that you are the kindest, most beautiful person I know. You’re the first thing I think of in the morning, and the angel I dream of at night. I am literally incapable of being anything but blissfully happy when I’m with you.”

Penelope blushed. “Damien…” she said softly.

“You are the physical embodiment of everything good and beautiful in this world, and I love you. I can’t live without you, Penelope…”. He shook his head. “I can’t.” He sighed as he reached into his pocket.

Penelope’s stomach floated away as her eyes started to widen. No… he wasn’t… he _couldn’t_ be…!

“I need you,” he said gently. “By my side. Forever. I can’t imagine any other way to live.” He knelt on one knee and opened the small box in his hand.

“Penelope Alexandria Pitstop…” he said almost pleadingly… “will you marry me?”


End file.
